About
Jimmy NO is a webcomic that revolves around the lives of a 20 something year old man with the mind set of a 6 year old, and the daily misadventures he brings to his friends. Storyline Season 1 introduces Elliot, a serious and grumpy man-boy and his older brother Jimmy, a 20 something year old with a mindset of a 6 year old. When Elliot and Jimmy need a roommate to help make rent, Terry, a reserved and kind girl is the only person to step up and so she moves in with the brothers. The three roommates soon find themselves in various misadventures including their annoying neighbor, Tyrone Black, foreigners, rival co-workers, wealthy homeless women and more. After Jimmy and Elliot's parents visit for Jimmy's 22nd birthday, their father decides Elliot is unfit to raise his brother and forces Jimmy to move back in with him. Season 2 starts off with Jimmy back in New Jersey with his parents. He is soon rescued and brought back to New York City by his brother, Terry, and Tyrone. As their lives go on Duck, Elliot's co-worker with whom he shares a complicated relationship with, is fired from her job as Terry begins a new job where she and her boss, Simon Kroods share their own complicated relationship. Jimmy begins dating a wacky and wild babysitter named Lucy. Elliot comes to develop feelings for another co-worker named Glidia. Elliot reaches a crossroads where he must choose whether he wants to be with Duck or Glidia. Elliot eventually chooses Glidia and Terry discovers that her unexpected pregnancy is actually Glidia's unexpected pregnancy. Season 3 picks up where Season 2 left off as Glidia and Elliot are now a couple and Terry holds the secret of Glidia's pregnancy. Terry finds keeping the secret is to much and spills to both Simon and Glidia. Meanwhile Elliot second guesses his choices in his love life. Glidia puts off telling Elliot she is pregnant but eventually is pushed to it by Terry. Elliot and Glidia remain a couple and agree to raise the baby together. The roommates deal with Glidia's pregnancy and Elliot and Tyrone quit their jobs to start their own business, but fail and become employed at Terry's work. When Glidia finally does go into labor, Jimmy is the only person around so they embark on a journey through New York City to get to the hospital. Elliot finally arrives at the hospital shortly after Glidia does. Terry's relationships with her boss, her landlord, and Richard Fucoph, a new guy she has just recently met, all become difficult for her to handle. Glidia gives birth to a baby girl named Mckenzie "Mac" Jew. Weeks later, Glidia begins cracking under the pressure of mothering and runs out on Elliot and Mac. Terry learns that the apartment has burned down. Season 4 starts off at a different point in time... the future, specifically at Terry's wedding where chaos erupts at every corner. After the events of season 3, th roommates and Tyrone are homeless. They move in with Hogwarts and shortly part ways when Terry moves in with Simon who has made her his business partner in the company, while the boys and Mac are taken in by a quirky young woman named Jovie who goes to great lengths to help Elliot trust people again. Influences Jimmy NO itself is based off of a skit that Isaac Munoz (creator, artist, writer, Elliot influence), Forest Rivers (Jimmy influence) and Zoey Abrigo (Terry influence) performed in their theatre class of their Senior year. The episode "Pilot" was directly inspired by the skit, with a few differences in script and setting. Most of the characters are based on actual people that were involved in Isaac's life. *Elliot is physically based off of Isaac. Elliot and Isaac share little to nothing in common except for minor character traits. *Jimmy is physically based off of Forest. Jimmy and Forest share little to nothing in common since Jimmy was a character that Forest made up and occasionally acted as. *Terry is based off of Zoey. Unlike Elliot or Jimmy, Terry and Zoey share more in common than just the physical. *Tyrone is based off of Clarence Givens, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character Tyrone was created by Isaac, but much (if not all) of Tyrone's behavior came from ideas of Clarence. *Sasha is based off of Martin Olivares, a fellow classmate of Isaac. Sasha is another character that was based purely off the physical. *Duck is based off of Ruth Pankl, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character of Duck was almost completely created by Isaac, the only input Ruth put in was the name. *Boris is based off of Zachary Huchin, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is more physically based than anything else. *Riptide is based off of Danny Triano, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is almost completely based off of the physical. Riptide and Danny share few character trits in common. *Hogwarts and Sedea are based off of Selena Hernandez, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The characters both share many physical and personal traits with Selena. *Mr. Jew is based off of Armand Davilla, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is based purely on the physical of Armand. *Simon Kroods is based off of Sergio Montiel, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character and influence share many physical and personal triats in common. *Jemmal is based off of Fabian De La Garza, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is based mostly on physical features although some being stretched. *Treyvon is based off of Joshua Jauregui, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is based mostly on the physical, but with some minor personal traits in common with Joshua. *Mckenzie "Mac" is based off of April, a fellow classmate of Isaac. The character is mainly based off of the physical appearance of April. Running gags *Every episode (excluding Pilot) begins with "No" in the title. *The phrase "Jimmy No" is spoken by a character in every episode. *Some characters have catchphrases that they say at times.